Lips of an Angel
by misslapy
Summary: Il ère sans but depuis 3 ans, certains de ses souvenirs lui on été arracher et ensuite cacher. C'est au beau milieu d'une nuit d'insomnie que son téléphone vibra sur son bureau... OS


Cette histoire, me trottais dans la tête depuis un moment puisque j'écoutais en boucle lips of an angel de Hinder ça m'a en fait inspiré.

J'espère que ça vous plaira j'aimerais bien avoir de vos nouvelles.

Juste pour vous avertir, je suis mauvaise en dialogue donc il n'y en a pas, et les noms sont rares dans l'histoire, je trouvais que ça donnait un petit quelque chose, dites-moi si j'avais raison ou si j'arrête de publier et garde mes écrits plein de fautes pour moi.

Désolé aussi pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais après deux relectures je ne voie plus rien, j'ai aussi de la difficulté avec mes temps de verbe mais bon

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était minuit et je tournais en rond dans le salon, alternant entre la télévision et l'ordinateur, ma fiancée s'était encore une fois endormie sans moi. Elle ne me posait plus de questions, elle acceptait juste. Puis mon portable vibra sur le bureau et je répondis.

Seulement en voyant ton nom je su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça faisait maintenant 3 ans que tu étais partie sans te retourner, sans jamais donnée de nouvelles, j'avais espéré longtemps se téléphone puis je m'étais résigné, Tania avait décidé qu'elle pouvait aimer pour nous deux et cet arrangement me libérait d'une certaine façon.

T'entendre prononcer mon nom si tendrement fut difficile pour moi. Puis t'entendre pleurer par la suite fut insupportable je ne pouvais rien faire à travers le téléphone, et je ne pouvais pas parler trop fort de peur de réveiller Tania.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait j'en avais aucune idée, puis j'entendis au travers le téléphone des cris, des coups donnés sur quelque chose puis toi hurler pour que je vienne t'aider.

J'avais seulement un jogging sur le dos mais j'enfilais de suite mes souliers et pris la direction de la maison de ton mari.

Tu t'étais marié avec lui, tu le détestais et tu m'avais laissé tomber. Je n'avais jamais compris ce qui s'était passé. Mais pour toi j'aurai traversé un continent et un océan s'il le fallait même si tu m'avais abandonné.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir des dernières semaines passé avec toi, personne n'a voulu m'aider à me souvenir, tu as convaincu ma famille de ne rien me dire et quand je me suis réveiller à l'hôpital tu avais tout simplement disparue, j'avais vu dans les journaux ton mariage avec cet homme. J'avais vu alors mon monde s'écrouler.

Personne n'a voulu me dire pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital, un choc trop dur à supporter dans mon état, et j'avais simplement arrêté de poser des questions. J'avais peu à peu coupé les ponts avec nos amis communs puis avec à peu près tout le monde même ma famille mais jamais je ne m'étais résigner à quitter la ville où tu étais, c'était une grande ville, je n'avais aucune chance de te croiser ou si peu que j'avais pris le risque.

Mais pour toi cette nuit j'étais prêt à tout pour te sauver tu étais en danger et toute mon âme me criait que c'était à cause de moi.

Arriver devant la grande maison je fus surpris de ne voir aucune sécurité, il était quand même un homme fortuné qui devait avoir beaucoup d'ennemis, mais la chance devait être de mon côté pour une fois depuis 3 ans j'espérais avoir de quelconques réponses mais d'abord je me devais de te sortir de là.

J'étais entré sans difficulté et avait suivi les bruits à l'étage pour te retrouver. Plus j'avançais plus je voyais des signe de lutte j'espérais encore te retrouver vivante.

Rendu à l'étage, je le vit assis face à ce que je supposais être la porte de la salle de bain, je n'avais pas remarqué le silence qui s'était installer mais il s'était endormis devant la porte te laissant prisonnière tout de même.

J'ouvris la porte pour te retrouver recroqueviller derrière le bain tu avais le visage tuméfier et tu semblais absente.

Je te pris dans mes bras et tu t'accrochas à mon cou en chuchotant mon nom.

Je pris la direction de ma voiture en appelant directement mon père. Même si je ne lui avais plus parlé depuis plus de 2 ans il se devait me répondre. Sa voix paniquer me fit revenir au présent.

Ton arriver à l'hôpital fut plutôt remarquer. Mon père avait prévenu tes parents ainsi que la police on voulait m'arrachait à toi mais moi autant que toi refusait qu'on nous sépare. On put t'ausculter sommairement et déduire qu'aucune blessure ne nécessitait de soins important. On nous amena à une chambre ou je nous couchais sur le petit lit simple. Je n'avais aucun problème avec cela tant que tu restais avec moi j'étais bien.

Pour la première fois depuis 3 ans je dormis ma nuit complètement et le lendemain après-midi lorsque je me réveillai pour la première fois je ne fis que te regarder puis ma mémoire refit surface.

Tu ne m'avais pas réellement abandonné tu t'étais sacrifier pour moi. J'étais réellement malade et même si ma famille avait de l'argent les soins étaient trop cher pour me guérir.

Jacob avait accepté de payer à condition que tu l'épouse et tu avais accepté refusant de me voir mourir alors que je pouvais vivre.

Je dû me rendormir car lors de mon second réveille tu me regardais et les nouvelles jouaient en bruit de fond. J'ai pu voir que ton mari avait été arrêté et que de lourdes accusations pesaient contre lui.

Tu me souris et mes yeux brillaient de te savoir aussi près de moi. Savoir que tout ce qu'on avait vécu voulait dire aussi quelque chose pour toi avait fait fondre la colère en moi.

Le temps avait repris son cours, tu étais guérit, j'avais repris contact avec presque tout le monde pour m'excuser et rassurer tout le monde à ton sujet.

Je n'étais jamais retourné chez moi on avait tout simplement repris à zéro d'abord chez mes parents puis par la suite dans notre maison.

Ton divorce avait été prononcé rapidement et Jacob était enfermer en prison pour plusieurs années. Ma fiancée avait tout simplement disparue la nuit de ton retour et je n'avais pas cherché à n'en savoir plus elle faisait partie du passé comme tu faisais parti de mon futur.

Aujourd'hui environ un an plus tard, je te voyais descendre l'allée dans une grande robe blanche. Tu étais magnifique et un joli petit bedon commençait à poindre sous ta robe. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Edward Anthony Cullen voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan? Oui, je le veux.

Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Cullen? Oui, je le veux.

Je t'ai embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait et nous avons quitté la chapelle sous les acclamations de notre famille rassemblée pour l'occasion. On ne partait pas en voyage de noce, on ne faisait pas un gros souper pour célébrer, nous voulions seulement que tout le monde qui comptait pour nous serait présent lors de notre union puis passer quelque temps seul dans notre petit chez nous. Nous étions seulement tous les deux pour préparer tranquillement l'arrivée du bébé et se forger de nouveaux souvenirs.

La vie promettait d'être belle à l'avenir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laissez-moi un reviews ça fait toujours plaisirs.

Misslappy


End file.
